


Kinktober 1.

by YariChan



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Kinktober 2016, Light BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YariChan/pseuds/YariChan





	

El sonido del cuero contra su cuerpo era lo único que resonaba en la celda. Golpes secos que se encargaban de dejar marcas rojas en la parte interior de sus muslos y sus nalgas. La figura  delgada y espigada de Jonathan se paseaba por el pequeño cuarto, mientras que la de Jervis se veía reducida en la cama. Con la cara en la almohada, la boca cubierta, los brazos atados tras la espalda y el trasero elevado. 

Sobre la mesa frente a las camas se podían ver diferentes recipientes rellenos con líquidos de colores bastante llamativos. Por supuesto, Jervis tenía terminantemente prohibido tocar cualquiera de las cosas de Jonathan, por lo que cuando se encontró uno de ellos roto supo que no le iba a quedar más remedio que castigarle.

A pesar de todo Jervis estaba soportando los golpes mejor de lo esperado. Jonathan no tenía una fuerza sobrehumana, pero estaba poniendo empeño en dar con bastante fuerza, esperando que las marcas duraran al menos unas cuantas horas. Jervis no sabía cómo había conseguido una fusta, pero teniendo en cuenta que en Arkham se escapaban dos pacientes por minuto pues tampoco controlarían demasiado bien lo que entraba y salía del lugar. No llevaba la cuenta del rato que había pasado, pero empezaba a dolerle la cintura, así que no sería poco.

La cama se hundió un poco más por la zona de atrás, soportando también ahora el cuerpo de Jonathan.

\- ¿Ya te has cansado? –Preguntó con un tono de burla en su voz  al notar a Jervis haciendo algo de esfuerzo por mantener la postura asignada. – ¿No me dices nada? –Volvió a preguntar, golpeándole  de nuevo.-

Jervis se revolvía un poco. De tantos golpes empezaba a tener la piel demasiado sensible y los golpes dolían mucho más que antes, pero por supuesto Jonathan no iba a parar por algo así. Sus ojos se iban aguando cada vez más con cada golpe. Y a pesar de la situación no podía evitar sentirte excitado, el bulto en su pantalón era cada vez más llamativo. Pero esto era un castigo, así que no era de suponer que pudiera sentir algún tipo de placer, por lo que Jonathan decidió que la entrepierna  de Jervis podía ser un buen lugar para dejar algún que otro golpe también. Y solo en esos momentos Jervis se permitía dejar salir alguna lágrima.

\- Esto te pasa por no hacerme caso. –Susurró Jonathan en su oído, dejando a un lado la fusta y dando un par de golpes finales con su mano, parándose a acariciar la enrojecida piel, admirándola como si de una obra maestra se tratase.

Finalmente Jonathan dejó que el cuerpo de Jervis descansara completamente sobre la cama y se levantó. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente enrojecidas debido al aire caliente de la habitación, y su pelo aún más despeinado de lo normal.

Con una última mirada acompañada de una siniestra risa abandonó la habitación, dejando a Jervis atado sobre la cama, y completamente a merced de cualquiera al que se le ocurriera entrar en la habitación.


End file.
